Beautiful Things
by Seraphim Fantasies
Summary: She loved things she deemed beautiful, so much so that she couldn't help herself. Recently however, that affection has found someone new. The girl on the Winning Road.
1. A Kiss at Sunset

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Seiho Academy: Gunpla Battle Club Building_

Hoshino Fumina, president of the Gunpla Battle Club and leader of Try Fighters, was currently at a loss for words. She had started the day trying to create schematics for a new project, but she found that her mind was in a haze. Her fingers didn't move, only resting at the keyboard as she stared at the screen with vacant eyes.

The then began to move as she rested her head on her arms. She let out a loud sigh as she looked out the window, trying desperately to distract her from her thoughts. Several quiet minutes passed with Fumina watching the sunset before she uttered the words that had been plauging her mind.

"Kijima Shia..."

* * *

 _Seiho Academy: 3 Hours Ago_

"You know, some teachers say that there was once a problem with kids just randomly walking into school."

"I highly doubt that would happen."

"No it's true, there was even this one time that a kid came to school and he beat this gorilla looking guy."

Fumina scoffed as a fellow student recounted the tale. The student became rather animated as one of their friends joined in. This gave Fumina enough chance to slip out of the conversation. She didn't mean to be rude, but she had places to be.

Quickly traversing the halls she tried her best to make it to the club's building on time. She had many ideas buzzing around her head on how she could make a new Star Winning. She thought of who to tell the plans to first, and at that thought her pace slowed considerably.

"Oh, that's right. Sekai is on a training trip, and Yuu is out of town."

The girl stopped and sighed as she leaned against the window. Grumbling she started to push herself off of the wall, quickly putting on a smile. Even if her friends weren't here to see her work firsthand, she could at least surprise them. And she couldn't wait to see their expressions when she finished.

She was about to turn a corner, but a shout from a student stopped her.

"There's a weird girl in the courtyard!"

Spinning around Fumina watched as several students swarmed to the windows. Allowing herself to be just as curious, she walked to the window and looked down. She felt her eyes widen in surprise as she caught a glimpse of the girl.

She had short white hair and she wore a pink and purple dress. The girl was Kijima Shia, her rival in Gunpla ever since the Nationals.. She was starting to wonder why the girl was currently wondering around her school. She got somewhat of an answer when the girl looked right at her and waved.

* * *

Shia smiled as Fumina handed her a drink, taking a seat next to her on the bench. The girl quickly took a sip while Fumina just watched her. An awkward air seemed to stir between the two. Shia only smiled while Fumina began talking.

"What are you doing at my school?"

"Can I simply not be admiring the scenery."

"Sekai isn't here Shia."

Shia nodded as she took another sip from her drink, she was fully aware of that fact. Setting her drink down she turned to Fumina with a smile. The girl gave her a puzzled look as she leaned forward.

"Could I see your Gunpla, Fumi?"

"What's with the nickname?"

"I thought it was cute, so may I?"

Fumina nodded, slightly perturbed by the name, and reached into her pocket. She then handed Star Winning to the white haired girl. Shia almost seemed to coo as she took the model into her hands. Fumina watched as the girl's gloved hands glossed over the surface of the figure.

"So, why are you here?"

"I like beautiful things. I wanted to get a look at your Gunpla once more."

She then watched as Shia meticulously took the Star Winning apart, gently changing it into its Real Mode. She was about to ask how the girl knew how to do that, but she was stopped when Shia removed one of her gloves. When her fingers made contact with the plastic, she giggled.

"Your Gunpla is beautiful, Fumi."

Fumina nodded, she had worked hard on the Gundam's many repairs and upkeep. For there was any day that she would need its help again. She was then pulled out of her thoughts by Shia's hand laying on top of her's. Looking up with wide eyes she met the smiling face of Shia.

"Shia...why did you come here again?"

"I told you, I love beautiful things."

Shia then began to lean forward, the two's faces were centimeters apart. Fumina felt her heartbeat quicken as Shia once again giggled. She could feel Shia's warm breath, and it made her unconsciously shiver. Gulping she tried to ask another question.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, my silly Fumi, that you are beautiful."

Shia then closed the distance and locked lips with the surprised Fumina. The kiss was brief and light, with Shia pulling away with a giggle. Fumina didn't know why, but she tried to follow the girl before she caught herself.

"Do you want to go somewhere later?"

"Y-Yeah..."

Shia nodded as she quickly stood up, she turned and handed Fumina a folded slip of paper. The girl then bowed and left with a giggle. Leaving a dazed Fumina to contemplate what had just happened.

* * *

 _Seiho Academy: Present Time_

Fumina sighed as she placed a hand to her lips, they still tingled from that brief touch. She didn't know why the girl suddenly did that, but deep down she could feel she wanted it to happen again. Slumping over she looked at the schematics page once more, and blushed when she read what was typed in the title line.

 _What am I going to wear to make her call me 'beautiful' again?_

Quickly shutting down the computer the girl pushed away from the desk and buried her heated face in her hands. Shaking her head she calmed down enough to lower her hands, returning to gaze out of the window.

"I thought she liked Sekai, but then she goes and does this. And here I thought I knew her."

Thinking for a few moments more Fumina sighed and stood, grabbing her backpack she turned to the door and hurried out of the building.

She had a date to prepare for after all.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!

Okay, first off, if any of the wording seemed weird I apologize. I am up rather late and my brain is fried. The next chapter will be better.

This is a small project I decided to work on. I love Build Fighters Try and just thought these two would make an adorable pair. This series need more Yuri, but I shall not complain about how things actually went. I just like the idea of this pairing.

I tried to get the personalities right, but I probably failed. Eh, what can you do?

This is set after the Mejin Cup, even though I am confused if Fumina would still be in school by then.

If whenever the character list gets updated with TRY characters can someone tell me? I just want to have that little section filled out and of right now I can't.

Anyway, I can't remember what else I had to say.

Again I hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


	2. First Date, Second Kiss?

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Outside Designated Restaurant_

Fumina sighed as she leaned against a lamppost, looking into the crowd of people with tired eyes. Lifting her arm she eyed her watch, it read 5:45, Shia was late by ten minutes. Dropping her arm she shook her head, she knew she had no excuse to complain. She had spent twenty minutes trying to decide what to wear.

She didn't have many clothes one would consider appropriate for a date. As she was now, she simply wore her uniform from the Nationals, she had winced when she noticed that her yellow jacket was a little worn out. She was almost sure Shia would have noticed that detail, as much as she hoped she wouldn't.

Fumina then chuckled as she remembered explaining the situation to her Mother, it was made even more painfully obvious that the girl seemed to only wear sports attire. Yet, she couldn't complain about that either, she loved sports.

"Especially the one that lead me to Shia...No, wait stop that train of thought!"

Several passers-by turned at her outburst, this unwanted attention causing the girl to look down. Her face reddened as she once again brushed her lips with her fingers. She allowed herself a small smile when she realized she could still feel the tingling.

She also suddenly realized that she had smelled strawberries. As the realization that she had retained that bit of information, it felt like steam was rising from her head. Fumina tried to look confident, not wanting to seem out of it for when Shia arrived. Yet to her dismay, a stray thought slithered in.

She wondered if Shia also _tasted_ like strawberries.

The girl then let out a hopeless shout that made several more people turn to look at her. Fumina slapped her hand to her face as she was finding it annoying that her mind wouldn't leave her alone. She was sure her face had darkened a shade, and she knew it would only get worse.

As she tried to calm herself down, she felt a gloved hand snake its way into her's. Jumping slightly she turned to see Shia standing behind her, giving her an innocent smile. Fumina looked down to see that the girl was wearing a blue sundress and flats. And Fumina couldn't help herself.

"You're cute..."

"Thank you Fumi. It is sweet to hear you say that."

"Again with the nickname?"

"It's cute, you're cute. Need I say more?"

Fumina shook her head, she was starting to get caught up in the girl's eyes. She honestly did find it strange that she started noticing things about the girl. Like how her hair framed her face just so, or how her eyes seemed to reflect light and shine. She almost dared not to look at the girl's lips, but Shia seemed to have noticed that. She leaned in close and let out a quiet giggle. The girl quickly realized that the girl was almost standing on the tips of her toes to be that close. It just made her more adorable.

"If you want a kiss that badly, just ask."

Shia then started to lean closer, her lips close enough that Fumina could once again feel the girl's breath. But, as much as she wanted to meet those lips, she looked up and saw several people staring at the two. She then quickly pulled away from Shia as she separated herself from the lamppost, keeping Shia's hand in her's. When the silver haired girl gave her a questioning look, Fumina quickly rushed into an explanation.

"Um, we should really be getting inside if we came all the way here."

Fumina's eyes then quickly shifted back to the crowd, a movement that Shia caught. When the girl turned to walk into the restaurant, Shia turned to the gathered crowd. Her eyes narrowed in a glare as she was pulled through the door.

* * *

 _At Their Table_

Shia smiled as Fumina tried to relay a story of dealing with a rather bizarre set of circumstances. She could tell the girl was feeling slightly uncomfortable, but she decided that humoring her would help. So, she sat, listening and feeling more drawn in by the minute. When Fumina put her hands onto the table to emphasize a point, Shia quickly placed one of her on top of one. The girl's attention quickly shifted to their hands, Shia smiled as she became flustered.

She loved how Fumina looked when she blushed. It was one of the reasons she kept tormenting the girl as she did.

Her flustered face, her adorable side, and they were for her eyes only.

"Say Shia, quick question."

"Yes Fumi?"

"Well, when you came to my school and, um, confessed to me...why? Didn't you have feelings for Sekai?"

"There's that question again," Shia shook her head as she sat back; "No, I did not, what I did for Sekai was entirely a means to an end. I admired his strength and wanted to see it grow. When I met you, that is the first time I felt my heart skip."

"You certainly had a good way of hiding it."

"Yes, I had everyone fooled that I had feelings for that boy. When there was nothing there but a respect, and a need to see his Gunpla flourish."

"So, you played everyone, including me?"

"I certainly wasn't the one who put those thoughts into your head Fumi."

Fumina chuckled as Shia gave her a coy smile. It was one of her gifts, she could seemingly manipulate anyone. Shia never attempted to use that skill for any wrongdoing, she just had fun with it. She especially liked how it hid her true motives for the girl.

Their waiter then came by with their drinks and Fumina was distracted by talking with them, Shia then saw her chance. She quickly lifted her hand and pulled the glove off. She replaced her hand onto Fumina's, and the girl seemed to notice the lack of fabric.

Looking to Shia as the waiter left, Fumina's cheeks turned pink. Shia's smile grew as she moved closer to the girl. Fumina realized what she was doing, and she began looking around the restaurant, but Shia's other hand pulled her back to the sliver haired girl.

Shia then started to lean further, and so did Fumina. The blonde haired girl finally decided to see if her previous thoughts were correct, until...

"Hey, Fumina is that you!?"

Fumina flinched away from Shia, which caused the girl's eyes to narrow again. She then turned to what was assumed to be a group of Fumina's friends. There were three girls and four boys. That odd number made Shia begin quietly growling. She knew what they were planning.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

One of the girls sat down at their table and scooted rather close to Fumina, the girl gave Shia a passing glance before she started speaking.

"Well, the rest off us were going out to a party. Now, we three have partners already, but the boy with the spiky hair over there is rather lonely. We were hoping that you would come and keep him company?"

Fumina gave the girl a small smile before she looked like she was going to speak, but Shia cut her off.

"She will not be going, she and I are currently on a date. So if you would mind and leave us alone, that would be lovely."

The girl then slowly turned away from Fumina and gave the silver haired girl a smile. Though Shia could tell it was fake.

"Oh? And who might you be? Why would Fumina want to waste her time with you?"

Shia then leaned close to Fumina and cupped the girl's cheeks. The group sat there as Shia pulled the girl into a kiss. She quickly deepened the kiss and slowly she pulled away from the girl, internally smiling when Fumina tried to follow her. Fumina's face was entirely red, and Shia was sure she heard the word ' _strawberries',_ ignoring that she turned to the group. Everyone standing there had shocked looks, probably directed at how direct Shia had been.

She gave them a wide smile while Fumina was still in a daze.

"As you can see _Fumi_ and I are rather close. It wouldn't do you any good to take her with you. She is already taken."

The group continued to stare dumbfounded at the girl as she placed money on the table. Quickly pulling Fumina out of her seat and leaving the restaurant. The taller girl didn't seem to notice anything until Shia pushed her to a wall and leaned into the girl. Fumina blinked when she felt Shia begin shaking.

"Hey, Shia, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Fumi...I did that to you because I was frustrated at those _friends_ of yours. I shouldn't have done that."

Fumina gave the girl a warm smile before she wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Don't worry about it, I enjoyed it. Just answer me one thing. Where did you learn to do that?"

Shia just shook her head as she slowly lifted her head. Fumina's eyebrows slowly arched upwards when she saw a faint blush tinge Shia's cheeks.

"If I am going to be honest Fumi. I looked up how to do that."

Fumina then began laughing as Shia puffed out her cheeks. The taller girl then patted Shia on the head as she began smiling.

"Well, as I said, I liked it. So, now that our date was interrupted. Where do you want to go?"

"Could we go to your house?"

"I don't see why not."

Fumina then pushed herself from the wall and grabbed Shia's hand. The two then hurried in the direction of Fumina's home. Shia discreetly looked up to the girl and gave her a smile.

* * *

Another chapter complete. I hope you enjoyed!

Okay, first off I tried really hard once again to keep them in character. Except until the end with Shia. Don't ask I just had a stray thought and went with it.

There were two ideas I had for this chapter. The first was Shia attempting to kiss Fumina outside the restaurant, and the second was Shia trying to get the people to go away. The personalities of the group was just to lead to that scene, nothing more.

If you are wondering why Shia was starting to get frustrated, she had been denied a kiss twice. She wasn't going to take that.

I honestly don't know why I made Shia shorter than Fumina. It just added to the story I guess, as I can't remember them actually standing side by side. I also only know what Shia's shoes were called because of another FanFiction I have been reading. Okay, I also know that Shia doesn't always wear her gloves, but I just thought it would be cute.

Also, has anyone noticed near the end of TRY, Shia was kind of messing with everyone. I kind of wanted to put some of that in here.

But enough with my ramblings, I once again hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


	3. Sealed with a Kiss

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Hoshino Residence_

"Mom, I'm home!"

Shia smiled as Fumina pushed open the door to the apartment, rrelishing the fact that she had actually been invited to Fumina's home. There was one more thing from her list to be crossed out. The girl quietly giggled as she remembered how she got here. Her little outburst had put her closer to knowing more about the girl in front of her.

She decided to save that tactic for later, if ever needed again.

Shia must have been standing in thought for a bit too long, for she was pulled out of her thoughts by Fumina. The girl had grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house. Giving the girl her usual sly smile she thanked the girl.

"Well you can take a seat on the couch. I just need to go get changed and we can hang out."

Shia nodded as she took her seat on the couch, giving the girl a sweet smile as she placed her hands on her lap. Fumina stared at the girl and gave a nervous laugh as she proceeded to her room. With the other girl gone Shia began examining the room.

"Well, it is a bit bigger than I thought it would be. Then again, I've never been inside an apartment before."

Continuing her examination of every detail of the room down to the placement of the furniture, one would never know when that information would come in handy. She was so distracted that she didn't notice another person enter the room. It wasn't until the other person sat down in the seat across from her did she notice.

The person was a woman with hair that was a shade between brown and yellow. Shia examined the woman's features and noted that she had the same eyes as Fumina. The woman gave her a smile as she started talking.

"Hello, I'm Fumina's mother, and you must be another one of her friends."

"A lot more then friends at this point Mrs. Hoshino."

The woman raised an eyebrow, and even looked as if she wanted to ask the girl to clarify, but she was interrupted by Fumina returning. The girl had changed into a violet hoodie with shorts, Shia giggled when she noted that she looked cute. Fumina sat down next to Shia, and soon found the girl's gloved fingers intertwined with her's.

The movement of her hand, and the blush spreading across Fumina's cheeks, might have clued the girl's mother in on something. The woman frowned slightly as she began speaking. Shia's eyes narrowed dangerously, she knew that look.

"Oh, so you are that close to my daughter?"

"Yes, I am Fumi's girlfriend."

Fumina and her mother flinched, Shia finding it good that neither noticed the sharp tone she had. Fumina quickly began trying to explain things to her mother. She was so nervous apparently from Shia's sudden statement, that when the girl tried to speak, she constantly fumbled over her words.

Shia would have smiled at how Fumina was acting, but she was too busy watching her mother. The woman listened to the fumbling girl as if she could understand her words.

"So then...we, um...came here..."

Shia's gaze shifted slightly to Fumina as the girl finished speaking. She wanted to bring up that Fumina didn't tell her mother about them kissing. Yet, she decided against it when she saw how nervous the girl looked. Her glare turned to a look of surprise, she opened her mouth to begin speaking, but she was cut off by Fumina's mother.

"Fumina, you know this could never work."

Fumina gritted her teeth as she looked down, Shia's eyes widened. Fumina's mother sat back in her chair, Shia quickly resuming her glare. She was putting Fumina down, and she wasn't going to have any of it. Fumina's mother seemed to notice the murderous gaze from the girl, for she quickly started talking.

"Now, don't get the wrong idea, I don't have much of a problem if Fumina is into _those_ types of relationships. It's just, how is Fumina going to go with you, when she is already dating someone else?"

"I'm what?!"

Shia slowly turned towards Fumina, the girl was looking at her and shaking her head. She was trying to speak, but couldn't get out the words. Shia looked into the girl's eyes and saw that she also didn't really know what her mother was saying. Shia smiled, letting her fear fade as she turned to Fumina's mother.

"Mrs. Hoshino, would you care to elaborate on that?"

"Oh, well I thought she and that Sekai boy were going out."

"Mom I told you he just misunderstood a word! I don't have feelings for him!"

The woman blinked at her daughter's outburst, but she quickly returned to giving her a smile. Shia could clearly see that it was somewhat forced, due to the look of her eyes, but she didn't say anything.

"Oh, well, where did you meet, um-"

"Kijima Shia."

"Right, where did you two meet."

"At the Gunpla Battle Nationals."

The woman nodded as she leaned forward, her gaze now on Shia. The girl gave her best neutral expression.

"Fine, if that was just a misunderstanding, then you can go ahead and be with my daughter."

 _'Like you would've have stopped me from being with her otherwise.'_

Fumina must have heard what Shia muttered, for she gave the girl a surprised look. She had never heard Shia be that possessive. Fumina's mother smiply clapped her hands together as she stood.

"Well, now that that's settled, how about some drinks."

As her mother made to leave Shia quickly stood and blocked her path. She gently pulled Fumina to her feet and pulled her close. Shia gave the girl a loving smile before returning her gaze to her mother. There was one thing she had to know.

"One last thing to clear up, Mrs. Hoshino."

"Yes?"

"You said that you don't mind Fumi being in a relationship with me, another girl."

"I did."

"Then, are you fine with this?"

Shia then turned an quickly pulled Fumina into her, quickly pulling herself up to capture the blonde's lips. She pushed into the kiss, desperately wanting to repeat what she had at the restaurant, but she resisted, as hard as it was to do. Slowly the girl then lowered herself from Fumina, giggling when she saw how red the girl's face was. She then turned to Fumina's mother, waiting for an answer.

"Well, as I said, I am fine, just do me a favor, and don't do that in public too much."

The woman then quickly walked off, leaving the two alone. Shia then smiled as she turned back to Fumina. She noted that Fumina's mother seemed uncomfortable with that display, but she had to force an answer out somehow. She leaned closer to Fumina and rested her head on the girl's shoulder.

"Can we go hang out in your room now Fumi?"

"Oh, uh, sure, right this way."

Fumina then spun around and grabbed Shia's hand and started pulling the girl deeper into the house. Shia wondered if Fumina's thoughts went to strawberries as her face darkened.

She knew the strawberry flavored mints would come in handy.

* * *

Another chapter complete. I hope you enjoyed!

Still trying to push the fact that Shia is the shorter of the two. It just makes it that more adorable in my eyes. She is still shorter, even when Fumina isn't wearing shoes.

Okay, so the entire premise of this chapter was to get to the joke about Sekai. I look at it and realize the mood really wasn't all too cheerful until the end. Eh, it still ended happily.

In my original notes, this was the midway point. But after a recent discussion with one of my readers. I may end up expanding this to 10 chapters. I am going to need some heavy planning for this.

Oh, and to that reader, your words were a big help. It even helped me flesh out the ending a bit more. And the events leading up to it. Oh, and the joke in this chapter, or Fumina's mom misunderstanding the situation was not connected to what we talked about.

That comes later.

Fumina's mom, someone who doesn't condone the act, but still isn't perfectly comfortable with it. Will she change?

Anyway, Shia's darker side came through. You know the one you see when she was fighting in Try, when she showed exactly no emotion.

Again, I hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


End file.
